Amistad en llamas
by Naya-cm
Summary: Bella y Edward son mejores amigos, esta siempre ha estado enamorada de el en secreto, por complicasiones se separan un año... Summary completo dentro
1. Chapter 1

Sumario

Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen son mejores amigos desde que se conocieron y junto a Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmet son un grupo inseparable, después de que Edward Cullen, de quien Bella esta enamorada en secreto, se haga novio de Tanya y la decisión del director de mandar a Isabella a Canadá en un intercambio escolar serán los detonantes de fuertes discusiones en este grupo.

El hecho de que Edward eligiera a Tanya por sobre los años de amistad que este Tenia con Bella, son el único impulso faltante para que la segunda decida aceptar el viaje a Canadá con la promesa de pensar en la posibilidad de regresar

Un año cambia a Bella para convertirla en una chica fuerte y le enseña a explotar al máximo su belleza natural y durante el cual Edward sufre al darse cuenta que dejo perder su amistad con Bella por un capricho y durante el cual sus amigos le abren los ojos y le hacen ver que siempre a amado a Bella

El retorno de Bella, trae cosas buenas a la par de que le hace las cosas difíciles a Edward para reconquistarla, ya que ella conoció a Jacob Black, un chico de la reserva de la Push que regresa con ella a reencontrarse con su familia y que creo un lazo con Bella durante el año que estuvo fuera

¿Hasta donde esta dispuesto Edward a llegar para demostrarle a Bella que el amor es la amistad en llamas? ¿Bella dejara que su amistad con Edward arda en llama y les hará reencontrar el amor?


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: El altercado**

Y aquí estábamos otra vez, los seis reunidos en la mesa, riendo y aprovechando la hora de almuerzo.

- Vaya hermanito hasta que por fin usas el cerebro. Dije riendo

- Bells, yo si uso el cerebro, solo que no lo demuestro para no romper mi popularidad, dijo mi hermano Emmet

- Y para que quieres popularidad, si no pasas, no te graduaras en dos años. Le dijo Alice

- Hermana déjalo en paz, si el es feliz así, hay que dejarlo ser, ¿cierto Jazz? Dijo Edward y yo sonreí, Alice me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y yo rode los ojos.

- si es cierto, el es feliz, todos somos felices, pero Emmet tienes que pasar para graduarnos juntos. Dijo Jasper

- bueno, bueno ya, dejen vivir a mi osito. Dijo Rosalie

- Uy, le salió doliente. Dije. Ya esta bien, te dejare en paz Emm, solo por petición de Rose

- Me lo pagaras Bells. Dijo Emmet levantándose. Rose amor vámonos, ¿vienes Cuñadito?

- Claro, nos vemos amor. Dijo Jazz dándole un tierno beso a Alice, para después desaparecer tras Rose y Emmet

- Bien ¿y ahora que haremos? pregunte

- Nos toca quedarnos solas lo que queda del almuerzo. Dijo Alice

- ¿de que hablas Alice? Estoy aquí con ustedes. Dijo Edward

- No será por mucho tiempo. Dijo Alice mirando a Tanya Mallory, la insufrible hermana de lauren y además la novia de Edward

- Eddie amor, ¿me acompañas el resto del almuerzo? Y asi vamos juntos a la siguiente clase. Dijo ella, Esperen le dijo Eddie, pero si Edward odia que le digan asi

- Bueno amor, si a mi hermana y a Bella no les importa. Al parecer ya no le molesta que le digan asi, yo gire a ver a Alice y ambas nos levantamos al mismo tiempo

- No, ya nos íbamos, teníamos claro que nos quedaríamos solas, nos vemos luego. Dije

- Si, luego nos vemos Eddie. Dijo Alice haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo y caminamos al pasillo, estábamos a punto de entrar cuando Eric me llamo

- Bella, hola espero estes bien, oye el director quiere hablar contigo

- ¿ahora? Pregunte

- Si, te espera en su oficina

- Gracias Eric. Le dije

- No hay de que. Dijo antes de entrar al salón

- ¿que hiciste Bella? Me pregunto Alice

- Nada Alice, mejor voy a ver que pasa, nos vemos al rato

- Ok, pero luego me cuentas con detalles. Dijo

- Sin problemas. Le dije y me encamine a la dirección sin tener la menor idea de porque iba hacia allí. Al estar cerca pude escuchar como si hablara por teléfono. Toque la puerta y escuche un "pasa"

- Buenos días director me dijeron que me mando llamar.

- Si Bella, tengo una propuesta que hacerte. Me dijo

- Le escucho director

- Toma asiento, por favor. Yo me sente. Veras, como sabras todos los años se hace un intercambio escolar – asentí- este año se hara con un prestigioso instituto de Canada y solo puedo enviar a uno de mis mejores estudiantes

- Si señor, pero no entiendo, a que debo que me diga todo esto

- Veras Isabella, este año, eres tu esa alumna que viajara, claro no es obligatorio, tendras una semana para pensarlo y darme tu decisión, aui tienes los folletos de la institusion Canadiense, las materias que verias y los formularios que tendrán que llenar tus padres, si decides aceptar.

- Señor le puedo pedir algo

- Claro Isabella, dime

- Podría no comentar que sere yo, hasta que haya tomado una decisión

- Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

- Ya puedo retirarme a mi clase. pedi

- Claro, ve, estare esperando tu respuesta

- Yo asentí, me levante y me encamine a mi clase, tenia la cabeza hecha un caos, ¿me iria? No lo sabia, ¿le comentaba a los chicos sobre esto? No, Alice odiaba esta clase de intercambios, lo mejores seria no decirle a ninguno hasta tomar la decisión, esta noche se lo comunicaría a mis padres y a Emmet y les pediría que no le comentaran a nadie, guarde los folletos y documentos en mi mochila y toque la puerta del salón

- Adelante

- Disculpe profesora, ¡puedo pasar? Pregunte

- Si Isabella, Alice me comento donde estabas

- Gracias. Dije entrando y sentándome al lado de mi cielo e infierno personal

- ¿Qué hacias en dirección? Me pregunto Edward

- El director querioa hablar sobre unas notas. Le menti

- Bella, saliste mal y no me dijiste. Me dijo entrecerrando los ojos

- Hey, ocho no es mala nota, es solo que no es el 10 al que los tengo acostumbrado. Dije encogiéndome de hombros, el asintió

Intente prestar atención a la clase, pero no podía, ¿creería Alice que la traiciono si acepto el intercambio? ¿me extrañaria el?¿le haría falta?¿pensaria en mi? Claroque me extrañaría, le haría falta y si pensaría en mi, soy su mejor amiga, eso seria lo que extrañaría de mi, a su confidente, a la que lo apoyaba y le escuchaba siempre, a la Bella amiga, no a la Bella mujer, como es que termine enamorada de mi mejor amigo, claro sus ojos verdes me atraparon y luego todo de el me encanto y me enamoro, yo lo amaba por quien era y no por su físico, lamentablemente el solo me veía como su mejor amiga y prefería eso a estar lejos de el, instintivamente lleve la mano al corazón de plata que llevaba en la cadena que Alice nos había regalado a todos y a la que Edward le anexo el corazón luego de grabarle "Siempre estare a tu lado" en la parte de atrás y en el que llevaba nuestro nombres al frente, solo el y yo poseíamos dichos corazones y el suyo llevaba grabado "Si me necesitas, ahí estare" al reverso. El me miro tocando el corazón y sonrio

- Amigos por y para siempre. Me dijo enseñándome su corazón

- Por y para siempre. Le dije sonriendo, la única manera que tengo para estar a tu lado. El timbre sono

- Vamos los chicos nos esperan en el estacionamiento. Dijo Alice alegre.

Edward y yo nos levantamos y salimos tras Alice, iba tan distraída que no vi a Tanya hasta que tropecé con ella y caimos al suelo

- Auch… lo siento Tanya, hoy he estado un poco distraída. Le dije mientras agarraba todos los papeles que se me habían caído, Edward me estaba ayudando

- Y cuando es que tu no estas distraída. Me dijo con acido en la voz, yo mire a Edward que me miraba suplicándome que no estayara, yo suspire y baje la mirada a los papeles que tenia en la mano, los del intercambio

- Como sea, ya me disculpe y me voy. Tome los papeles que tenia Edward en la mano y los guarde en mi mochila y me gire

- Ni siquiera te dije si aceptaba tus disculpas. Me dijo. Vi en los ojos de Alice que se estaba conteniendo de saltarle encima

- La verdad Tanya si las aceptas o no, es irrelevante para mi. Dije caminando al estacionamiento seguida de Alice

- De verdad Bella, desde que fuiste a dirección estas distraída ¿Qué te pasa? Me pregunto Alice al llegar al estacionamiento

- No es nada Alice, tranquila. Le dije sonriendo

- Y Edward? Pregunto Rosalie

- Esta con Tanya. Dijo Alice con rabia

- Definitivamente odias a tu capitana. Dije sonriendo

- No es la única Bells, si no fuera porque es la capitana de las porristas, hace rato la hubiesen caído a golpes. Dijo Jasper riendo

- Chicos ¿Qué hacen? Dijo Edward llegando

- ¿Dónde dejaste a Tanya, Eddie? Le pregunto Alice

- Sabes que odio me digan asi. Dijo

- Pues no parece asi cuando es esa, la que te lo dice. Le dijo Alice con voz contenida

- Es diferente Alice. Le dijo el

- ¿Por qué?¿porque ella acaba de llegar y te sabe calentar?¿es por eso que ella por encima de nosotros? Le dijo ella con la rabia brillando en los ojos

- No Alice, entiende, yo la quiero y me estoy enamorando de ella. Dijo Edward y juro que escuche mi corazón partirse en pedacitos, por suerte había aprendido a no llorar frente a los chicos. Rose y Jasper me miraron y yo negué con la cabeza

- ¿enamorate de ella? Por dios abre los ojos Edward, ella solo esta contigo porque eres el capitán del equipo de futbol. Le dijo Alice

- No tiene porque ser asi, Alice. Le dijo el y cada palabra de el, hacia que mi corazón se partiese en mil pedazos mas

- No seas iluso, Edward. Le dijo Alice

- Chicos ya basta. Dije pues había tenido suficiente por hoy

- Claro Bells, pero antes responde algo. Yo no respondi que Alice estuviese enojada y discutiendo con Edward ya era suficientemente malo. Ella pregunto ya que no le respondi ¿Qué sientes cada vez que la estúpida esa te insulta y tu mejor amigo no hace nada para defenderte? Yo abri los ojos y la mire incrédula, ¿Cómo me preguntaba eso? Quería que terminara llorando, todos me miraban, podía sentir sus miradas sobre mi. Y una lagrima traicionera se escapo de mis ojos. Vez Edward, ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorándote de alguien que hace daño a las personas que quieres y te quieren? El silencio después de eso fue sepulcral y solo lo rompió el sonido del celular de Emmet, mama había invitado a los chicos a cenar

- Vamos entonces. Dijo Jasper Alice subió al volvo aun furica y Rosalie subió al coche de Jazz

- Isabella. Escuche que me llamaron, era el director. Me regalas 20 minutos.

- Váyanse, los alcanzo luego. Dije girándome hacia Emmet, no quería ver la cara de arrepentimiento de Edward

- Podemos esperarte. Dijo Edward

- Prefiero no hacer esperar a mi mama. Le dije

- Bells, yo te espero. Dijo Emmet

- No ve con ellos, yo llego a la casa. Le dije

- Al menos quedate con las llaves del jeep. Me dijo tendiéndome las llaves

- La verdad Emmet. No me apetece manejar el jeep hoy.

- A ver, manejas mi carro, y Rose y yo nos vamos con Emmet. Me dijo Jazz. Iba a protestar pero Rose me detuvo.

- Ya me baje del colle y pronto comenzara a llover Bella, nada de peros. Dijo y se subió de copiloto al Jeep

- Esta bien Jazz. Dije aceptando las llaves del Ferrari

- Nos vemos en un rato. Me dijo, no hace falta que te diga que cuides a mi bebe, ¿cierto? Yo negué y el y Edward subieron a los coches y salieron del estacionamiento

El director solo quería darme las reglas y que le ayudara a escoger a alguien mas en caso de que yo decidiera no ir, para cuando salí llovía mas fuerte, entre al coche de Jasper y sali del estacionamiento al llegar a mi casa, aparque y en lugar de entrar a la casa, camine hacia el bosque aledaño a esta y seguí el sendero hasta que halle un tronco caído y me sente en el, estuve pensando en lo del intercambieo, en la discusión de Alice y Edward mientras las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas y la fuerte lluvia las disimulaba, decidi que lo mejor era regresar, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo tenia fuera, volvi por el sendero pero no fue necesario abrir la puerta, ya que esta se abrió mostrando a unos muy enojados Emmet y Edward

- ¿Dónde estabas? Pregunto Edward

- ¿A dónde fuiste? Hace una hora que aparcaste. Me dijo Emmet. Solo una hora, pareció una eternidad

- Al bosque. Dije pasando al lado de ellos. Gracias Jasper. Le dije devolviéndole las llaves y me gire

- ¿al bosque? Y lo dices con esa naturalidad, pudo pasarte algo. Dijo Edward

- No me paso nada. Dije

- Bella ¿ que te pasa? Me pregunto Jasper, el siempre había sido el mas perceptivo del grupo, por lo que sabia de mis sentimientos hacia Edward al igual que Alice y Rose

- No me pasa nada Jasper. Le dije girándome para verlo. Solo voy a ducharme. El me miro con car de "no me engañas" y yo solo negué con la cabeza, no quería hablar de ello

- Esta bien. Dijo sentándose en el sofá

Yo subi y me duche mientras mas lagrimas caian por mis mejillas, cuando me calme, Sali, me vesti y baje

- Mama, tengo hambre. Dije entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa alegre aunque mi alma lloraba y Jasper lo noto. Rehuí de su mirada

- Ya sirvo, siéntense en la mesa

- ¿Cómo? No habían comido

- No, como te queremos mucho, te esperamos. Dijo Alice entrando a la cocina y abrazándome, antes de sentarse frente a mi, Rose me guiño un ojo y se sento al lado derecho de Alice

- No debieron esperarme, tarde aproximadamente dos horas

- Yo les dije que no te importaría hermanita. Dijo Emmet sentándose a mi lado izquierdo

- Todos insistimos. Dijo Jasper tomando asiento a la derecha de Alice

- Bueno, Emmet moria de hambre, pero al final acepto. Dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado

- Me torturaron Bells. Dijo Emmet haciendo puchero, yo sonreí

- ¿Dónde esta Charlie? Pregunte

- Llega tarde hoy. Me dijo mama sentándose a cenar con nosotros

- ¿Qué quería el director Bella? Pregunto Alice

- Consultarme quien crei mejor para ir a Canada. Dije sin pensar

- ¿Canada? Preguntaron todos. Genial pensé

- Si, posibles candidatos para el intercambio. Dije. No eran mentiras solo les ocultaba que yo era la principal candidata

- ¿ se ira a canada este año? Pregunto Jasper

- Si o eso dijo el director

- Genial otro que se va sin importarle nada. Dijo Alice

- No es tan asi Alice, para ninguno de ellos es fácil, además es una oportunidad que no se da dos veces en la vida, pueden quedarse alla con una beca si se pueden adaptar. Dije

- No me importa, porque luego que se van se olvidan del resto y olvidan en donde crecieron. me dijo, Mira Bella no quiero pelear, si, ¿ a quien sugeriste?

- A Ángela Weber, Alice, y no todas son como Vanessa. Dije levantándome de la mesa y caminando hacia la sala, y me sente en el sofá

- ¿Qué te traes? Me pregunto Edward

- Nada, es solo que … no estoy de humor. Le dije

- Lo siento. Me dijo

- ¿Qué?

- Lo de Tanya

- De eso tampoco quiero hablar hoy, Edward

- Lo siento Bella, se que no todas son asi. Dijo Alice

- Lo siento no quise recordártela

- No pasa nada.

Los chicos se fueron después de eso, y luego de comunicarle a mis padres y a Emmet la noticia del intercambio y pedirles que no lo contaran subi a dormir

* * *

**Hola chicas**

**disculpen la tardanza y el que no haya actualizado aun todos mis fic**

**no he muerto, y no lo hago por hacerlas enojar ni nada, mi casa esta en proceso de remodelacion y rara vez puedo usar l apc**

**perdon por la tardanza, tratare de actualizar cada vez que tengo un momento...**

**por otro lado llego la navidad... Feliz navidad a todas**

**las quiere**

**Yosep-cm**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo Dos: nuestra amistad**

A la mañana siguiente todos llegamos al mismo tiempo. Al aparcamiento, Emmet y yo nos bajamos y él me miro con cara de "debes decirles" antes de irse a saludar a Rose

-Buenos días Bells. Me dijo Edward al oído, haciendo que el corazón se me acelerara, yo me gire y él me abrazo

-Buenos días Edward. Le dije sonriendo, al separarme de él, Alice me abrazo

-Bella hoy haremos planes. Me dijo mientras Rose me saludaba

-Hola Bella. Me dijo Jasper besando mi mejilla y pasando un brazo por mis hombros, me pregunto: ¿Hasta cuándo lo vas a callar? Yo me solté de su agarre

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bella. Me llamo Mike, yo me gire. Ten. Me dio una nota firmada por el director "_Los papeles en mi oficina, en el transcurso del día_" Jasper enarco un ceja

-No puedo Jasper, Alice me mate, además, no decidí ir. Le dije aun con el papel en mis manos

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos? Pregunto Alice y Jasper me quito el papel de las manos y se lo guardo en el bolsillo

-No me digas que estas celosa Alice. Le dije sonriendo

-Si no supiera que Jazz solo tiene ojos para mí… quizás, al menos serias una rival digna. Dijo sonriendo, yo rodé los ojos

-Lo que digas, duendecillo. Le dije

-Pues si ella no está celosa yo si lo estoy Bella. Dijo Edward, si no supiese que se refería a nuestra amistad quizás estuviese brincando en un pie

-Hey tranquilo, yo solo tengo ojos para Alice. Dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Hey, le estas coqueteando. Dijo Edward haciéndose el ofendido, yo rodé los ojos

-Ya vamos a clases, par de tontos. Les dije riendo

-Vámonos. Dijo Emmet abrazando a Rose y caminando hacia el instituto, seguidos por Alice y Jasper y más atrás Edward y yo riendo y hablando tonterías.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si mi novio ya llego y no me aviso. Dijo Tanya

-Hola amor, solo no te vi, lo siento. Le dijo Edward. ¿Vamos a clases? Le pregunto entornando los ojos

-No amor voy a gimnasia, hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Tanya y ¿tu?

-Bien, les dirías a Alice y a Rosalie que hay práctica esta tarde, por favor. Me dijo en tono amable. ¡Y a esta que bicho le pico!

-Claro Tanya. Dije haciendo ademan de seguir caminando

-Gracias. Dijo ella encaminándose al gimnasio

-No debiste pedirle que me tratara mejor, solo por lo que te dijo Alice Edward, no quiero su hipocresía

-Bella, Alice tiene razón y yo solo le pedí que te saludara si llegaba a buscarme y tu estabas presente, aunque no me creas me duele que te ignore. Me dijo antes de que entráramos a clases

El día paso normal exceptuando el hecho de que tuve que inventarle una mentira a Alice por los papeles que había entregado en dirección, íbamos camino al estacionamiento cuando vimos a Tanya y a Edward discutiendo, ella al vernos le grito

-Tú eliges. Y se fue con dirección a las canchas. Alice bufo y se fue tras ella a la práctica y yo me acerque hasta donde estaba Edward

-¿Quieres hablar? Le pregunte, el negó con la cabeza y me abrazo

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Qué no tienes practica?

-No, las porristas tienen práctica, nosotros practicamos mañana. Me dijo

- Pues, ¿Qué propone capitán? Le dije riendo

-Te invito un helado. Dijo

-Acepto, le decimos a Emmet.

-Ya le avise. Me dijo sonriendo. Vamos hermosa dama. Me dijo abriéndome la puerta del copiloto del volvo

-Planeaste esto ¿cierto? El asintió y cerró la puerta para rodear el volvo y entrar. Eres un tramposo ¿lo sabías?

-Uhm, mi mejor amiga me lo repite mucho. Me dijo sonriendo pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos, algo de los que había discutido con Tanya lo dejo mal, pero si hubiese querido hablar ya me lo hubiese dicho

Comimos nuestro helado entre risas y comentarios, y de allí me llevo a casa, estuvimos cantando todo el camino

-Me la pase increíble Bella. Me dijo

-Yo también, hay que hacerlo más seguido

-Bueno nos vemos mañana. Me dijo abrazándome, estaba triste lo sentí en su abrazo

-Que descanses. Le dije, sentí como si estuviese pidiéndome perdón por algo

-Tú también Bella. Me dio un beso en la frente y baje del volvo, el arranco y yo subí directo a dormir

A la mañana siguiente al igual que todos los días nos reunimos en el estacionamiento para irnos junto a clases

-Hola chicos. Dije al bajarme del jeep. Alice y Rose me abrazaron como siempre, Jasper me beso en la mejilla, pero el saludo de Edward me dejo helada

-Hola Bella. Me dijo sin un beso, sin nuestro abrazo matutino. Y sin mas se fue a saludar a Emmet

-Está loco Bells, no le pares. Me dijo Alice

-Supongo que se le cruzaron los cables. Dije

-Probablemente. Dijo Rose

Pero Edward siguió así toda la mañana, a la hora del almuerzo me ignoro de manera sorprendente y Tanya se sentó en nuestra mesa, por lo que las muestras de afecto se volvieron insostenibles en especial por Edward y Tanya por lo que Salí dispara de la cafetería a pesar de los gritos de los chicos que me llamaban. Me fui al aula a pesar de que faltaban aproximadamente 45 minutos para el comienzo de la clase

Cuando llego la hora, todos entraron al salón, Edward se sentó a mi lado yo me gire a verlo él me miro y giro la vista al frente para ignorarme el resto de la tarde

No comprendía que le pasaba, el y yo jamás nos habíamos dejado de hablas, seria por u discusión con Tanya ayer, su indiferencia me dolía y me calaba muy hondo, yo lo amaba aunque él no lo supiera y esta situación me estaba matando poco a poco. Misteriosamente sobreviví toda la tarde, pero no podía seguí así debía hablar con Edward, hoy tenían practica por lo que debían estar en el campo de futbol, lo encontré solo y me acerque a el

-Edward podemos hablar. Le pedí

-Claro Bella ¿Qué pasa?

-Eso me pregunto yo. Has estado muy raro hoy

-Veras Bella, ayer antes de irnos con Tanya, discutí. Me dijo y en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza

-Lo siento

-Ella me puso a elegir entre tú y ella. En eso lo mire a los ojos. Y yo decidí… él se quedo callado y yo busque lo único que me podía dar la respuesta, en su cadena ya no estaba nuestro corazón de plata, la eligió a ella.

-Ya veo. Dije ¿y a quien elegiste? Pregunte a pesar de conocer la respuesta, necesitaba oírlo de sus labios

-A… Tanya, la elegí a ella. Me dijo rehuyendo mi mirada

-Elegiste a Tanya por encima de nuestra amistad

-No, es solo que yo… la quiero Bella, jamás dudes de mi amistad. Me dijo triste

-Y es por eso que no llevas el corazón de plata. Dije apuntando su cadena

-Ella me pidió que no lo usara. Me dijo

-Es por eso que me evitas, te pidió que no me hablaras. Le dije el asintió. Vaya, pues que poco significo nuestra amistad para ti

-Bella, no es así, no pienses eso, eres mi mejor amiga tienes que entenderme, esto no es fácil para mí. Dijo acercándose a mí, pero yo me aleje dos pasos

-Que no es así, que no lo piense, que te entienda, que quieres que entienda, que ella con solo decir dos palabras logro separarnos, que si te pide que te lances desde un acantilado lo harás, eso ya lo entendí Edward, me acaba de quedar claro. Le grite

-Bella esto no es fácil para mí por favor. Me pidió

-Pues para no serlo, se te hizo bastante fácil ignorarme, por suerte sobrevivirás. Dije

-Bella, no quiero perderte, entiéndeme. Pidió

-No si te entiendo, debes estar muy enamorado, y lo último que hare como tu amiga será hacerte las cosas más fáciles

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te ayudare a cumplir lo que le dijiste a Tanya. Me quite mi cadena y saque de ella el corazón de plata

-Bella, no tienes que dármelo, representa nuestra amistad. Me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Lo que pasa Edward es que ya no estarás siempre a mi lado, al parecer el "Amigos por y para siempre" dejo de tener valor para ti, rompiste nuestra promesa Edward, ella se interpuso en nuestra amistad y nos separo, no sabes cómo me duele que nuestra amistad significara nada para ti. Puse el dije en su mano mientras las lagrimas que causo su tracción caían de mis mejillas. Hasta mañana Edward. Le dije y me gire quería morirme y no verlo nunca mas

-Bella, espera por favor. Grito Edward, pero lo ignore al igual que los saludos de los miembros del equipo que venían llegando

Antes de echarme a morir debía ir a un lugar, mañana todo sería diferente y más difícil, sería un cambio total. Al salir al estacionamiento sentí la necesidad de irme a pie y no tener que llegar al estacionamiento en el que estaban los chicos, incluidos Edward y Tanya

-Bella ¿Qué te paso? Soltó Alice preocupada

-¿Dónde estabas? Pregunto Emmet

-En dirección, ya vámonos. Dije

-Últimamente te la pasa allí. Dijo Tanya, pero la ignore

-Nos vemos mañana Jasper, las llamo más tarde chicas, Emmet vámonos

-Claro, me despido de Rose y nos vamos. Yo asentí, Tanya estaba recostada de la puerta del copiloto del jeep

-Y de Edward ¿no te despedirás? Pregunto

-Te agradecería que te movieras. Dije empujándola, ella iba a decir algo pero yo levante una mano para que se callara. La verdad, lo que opines o tengas para decir no me importa, ahórrate la saliva y ahórrame e tiempo. Dije antes de subirme y cerrar la puerta del Jeep, encendí la radio y me recosté del asiento con los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba a Emmet, quien durante todo el viaje no pregunto nada. Luego de decir que no tenía hambre subí a mi cuarto arregle todo y me tire en mi cama, entre todas las lagrimas derramadas el sueño me venció.

* * *

**UH:. **

**Bueno, esto, no me maten please:.**

**se que lo merezco pero no lo hagan, estuve de viaje....oh fue el mejor viaje....**

**chicas lo siento, quise regalarles como regalo de año nuevo actualizacion en todos mis fic, pero mi pendrive se infecto y perdi cada uno de los archivos que tenia, sigo enojada por eso....**

**tuve que esperar regresar a mi casa para ponerme a escribir de nuevo los capis y pues me llevo bastante tiempo lograr que me convencieran, pues me encantaban los que habia guardado en pendrive, no se porque razon, no guarde soporte en mi pc, el caso es que me quede sin los archivos de mis fic, y estuve depre unos dias, ahora es que mas o menos estoy recuperando y apenas vaya teniendo capi, los voy a ir publicando**

**Mis sinceras disculas de nuevo, se que no lo merezco y que he tardado una eternidad pero espero me sepan comprender.**

_**.:Dame lapiz y papel... y te expresare por escrito... lo que mi alma grita:.**_

**Yosep-cm**


	4. Chapter 4

Nota

Hola chicas, lamento si creyeron que era un capi.

Es una nota, se que están prohibidas, pero es para que sepan porque no he actualizado. Se que las he defraudado con las actualizaciones y que aun tengo historias de las cuales ni siquiera he subido el primer capitulo, les pido disculpa.

OK chicas voy a estar un tiempo sin actualizar, ¿Por qué? Tengo horita mucha presión y mi nivel de stress va en aumento, antes no le prestaba atención pues escribir era mi manera de olvidarme del estrés, pero últimamente no he podido pues el estrés me ha causado dolores en la columna y no puedo sentarme mas de una hora delante de la PC, y ese no es tiempo suficiente para que yo pueda escribir y mantener actualizadas mis historias, y si tenemos en cuenta que en este momento tengo gripe, pues me siento fatal.

Perdón por darles tan malas noticias, a todas aquellas que escriben y yo sigo, intentare no perderme demasiado con sus historias y revisar mi correo y las actualizaciones.

Mil disculpas de nuevo pero sintiéndome como me siento, no puedo seguir escribiendo, en cuanto salga de mi gripe intentare volver a escribir, el stress y el dolor me lo están medicando, en cuanto el doc de luz verde estaré por aquí de nuevo, y actualizare mis dos primeras historias que las tengo olvidadas, ya han de tener polvo.

Un beso y se les quiere

Yosep-cm


End file.
